Transformers:Steel and Fury
I honestly need to do more series, I love doing these. Characters: Autobots: * Optimus Prime. (I try not to do an Optimus Prime in my canon because he's overrated and I see him too much. Also because I try to do something original with Jazzimus and my other leaders.. well, if you don't count Orion Pax from Venus. I like that version. It takes the concept of Pre-Matrix Optimus and the concept of Optimus Prime transforming into a car and makes it better.) Optimus Prime is almost always the Autobot leader, being known for his heart and sacrificing himself for 'Good'. This optimus is based upon that one, except Different. Different how? He's more like Starscream in the sense that he's more charismatic and calculating as a leader. Smart, but likable. This Optimus transforms into a Chevrolet Corvette, though has a different weapon, that weapon being the Plasma lance. Optimus Prime's also very skilled with it. * Windfluff. A new Autobot who formerly was a seeker. She killed Genderswapped Thrust Windblade, and later killed a Khan impersonator. She has a grayish-blue colorscheme and wields two fans. She transforms into some sort of jet. Windfluff is friends with Jazzimus, and was a Neutralist during Assimilation. (If I do a sequel with Lightning, Air and Earth, she might be in it.) Maximals: Snaketicons: (Snakes... why'd it have to be Snakes?) * Mambatron. Basically Batman except he does kill people (Well, Batman actually does kill people though.) He wields two Energon Scimitars and obviously transforms into a Black Mamba. He has a black and dark blue colorscheme. * Rattlus. A fembot that prefers making as much noise as physically possible. She's Mambatron's go-to girl despite her lack of subtlety and silence. Her weapons are sonic cannons and she transforms into a Rattlesnake with a yellow colorscheme. * Boabot. Another fembot that just wants a hug,though she can't understand that she can kill someone with her hugs (much like Happyshoe before her). She obviously transforms into a Boa Constrictor and has a blue and orange colorscheme. * Cobracon. Grenjet's brother. Cobracon is very... Starscream-ish, meaning that he's very cunning and stuff. He, too, employs poisonous weaponry but also uses a scepter that siphons energy out of bots' cores. Cobracon's colorscheme is Olive and he obviously transforms into a Cobra. Inter-sectional Autobots: The Inter-sectional Autobots are a weird bunch. They are also able to combine. Much like Concerto and the Dinobots, they prefer independence from the Autobots. Like the Predacons in BWU, they have no true leader but merely a face. * Jazzimus Minor. Jazzimus Prime's son, and fellow Axe Warrior. While Savior is well known, this Jazzimus isn't that particularly happy with Fame. Jazzimus Minor isn't really a leader, it's not like it isn't in his DNA, it is.. but.. He prefers doing his own thing, not being a leader or a follower. So, he inherited the Lone Wolf thing. Jazzimus Minor transforms into an amalgamation between a firetruck and an eighteen-wheeler, much like Optimus's Animated self. * Gougen. A German Predacon who isn't either Good nor Evil but an Antihero, a Questionable. He's another Liberal, he's against the Savagicons and also against The Shroud. His name's pronounced 'Goo-Gen' the gen's pronounced like in the word 'Again'. He transforms into a dog and wields a crossbow. * Tow-Line. An intersectional Autobot who's grieving over Longarm Prime's death by the hands of Shockwave. He also was a Constructicon, considered to be Hook's brother. He keeps his hook weapon and his green colorscheme, his altmode. (A tow truck.) *Wellington. A British Autobot who is a juggernaut. He wields a katana and has a bland (silvers,grays) colorscheme. He transforms into a helicopter and his nemesis is Tropical Bruticus. * Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021